Alternate Dimensions
by LuminousMoonRay
Summary: An alternate time, place or 'world' brought about by a different choice in circumstance made by someone or something. That is one way to bring about an Alternate Dimension.
1. Ch 1: Three secounds

Alternate Dimensions

A Turbo FanFiction

**Disclaimer: If I owned Turbo...I would be his Mother.**

**A/N:** I honestly think the Turbo community is too small. So! I will now begin writing Turbo stories. Each chapter is going to be 1 or more K. And each is its own story unless stated otherwise. With that said, here is the main summery...

**M/S:** An alternate time, place or 'world' brought about by a different choice in circumstance made by someone or something. That is one way to bring about an Alternate Dimension.

**Chapter Summery set in Movie Verse: ****Chet decided enough was enough. He had made it his job to watch and take care of Theo. But he wasn't about to let himself be dragged down with him...Not anymore.**

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**Noises/Unknown**

_**An alternate end.**_

_**Part 1 of 3**_

**Chet POV**

Chet was of a calm kind of mind, at least… he liked to think so. But this was the last leaf! He just couldn't comprehend how his sweet, shy little brother hand turned into this…this wannabe car fanatic! When had it all started? Chet liked to believe it was because of their father...but, then again…their mother always had liked the 'strange,' as he used to think. Sighing, he distantly heard Theo say,

"Chet. I'm so sorry."

'_Sorry?'_ Chet can't help but remember all the things he missed because he had to take care of Theo… yet he has the gall to say _'Sorry?'_

"You have to believe me, I didn't mean for this to…-" Theo began again, _'That's it! No more…'_ He. had. ENOUGH. Chet turned around and began what would shatter time and space to create a world that under any other circumstances...should never have happened.

"All my life…Heh…Aaaall my life, I've defended you. COVERED for you, stood up for you, APOLOGIZED for you…And for what!"

"I-" His little brother began,

"NO!" Chet interrupted, "Just…just let me finish…I've done so much for you; Theo…Is this what I get in return? To be dragged down with you on your 'sinking' ship?" Chet used his eye sockets to make quotes in the air, as Theo flinched. He knew his little brother hadn't really meant to nearly kill them with the tricycle, but he had kept it all in for so long…He supposed though…that deep down, he was just worried for his little brother. He hadn't always been such a handful… Without even realizing it, he noticed that he had approached Theo and was already finishing up a sentence.

"-on the S.S. Theo! Aye-aye, Captain!" he spat out sarcastically while saluting with one eye socket. "Sign me up!" Theo looked at him sadly, and repeated what was defiantly fast becoming his most hated sentence.

"I'm so sorry." Chet would have twitched had he not already begun to say something else,

"What is WRONG with you?!" he began before Theo cut in,

"I don't know!? All I know is, the other night, I'm standing above the 101, and all of a sudden…-" Here Chet decided he would hear nothing of it, and perhaps, later he'll realize that he should have…for both their sakes.

"NO! It was a rhetorical question!" he sighs and notices that he was right in Theo's face yelling, "I-I just can't do this anymore Theo…" He sniffs and turns his shell to Theo, "I want you to be happy…and if this-" he gestured around to the destruction that was 'The Plant,' with his left eye socket, "is how your happy…then I won't stop you…but…I won't join you in it either…"

"Chet…" He hers Theo call him,

"No, just no…Theo I-I don't really want to see or talk to you right now…just…give me some-"

**CAW! CAW! **

'_Oh no…'_ before Chet knew it, the world was swinging from left to right and right to left.

"AH! The world is moving!" Chet couldn't help but scream, and he watched as Theo grew smaller and smaller before he couldn't even see Theo at all…

**Theo POV**

Theo knew he had messed up when everyone just stared at him…but these weren't the normal stares he always got, these stares where like crows pecks, and they hurt more than when some other snail caught him 'pretend racing', and decided he was a freak or 'unwanted'. No, these were worse…much, much worse. Before he could even open his mouth to say ANYTHING, anything at all, Chet-his big brother was already trying to apologize. It warmed Theo right up to his small snail hart when Chet did something like that. But Theo knew…he knew that Chet wasn't going to be able to get him out of this one…not this time. So he watched…he watched and listened to what was going to happen, and he would accept his punishment as it was, even if they told him he was no longer welcome in the garden anymore. He would hold his head up high, and wish all of them a _'snail of a day!'_ and leave. It was too bad Theo didn't know that his brother was going to get his punishment along with him.

**The moment is here…this is a page break…** (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻ **Enjoy…**

Theo couldn't believe his ears…well his technical ears anyways. The boss well **their** old boss had not only fired him, but his BROTHER as well! _'I can't believe this just happened…'_ he thought to himself. _'Are they crazy!? Chet's one of the best workers they have! This-this is crazy, no! Insane! They…'_ It was when Theo heard a sigh that he snapped himself out of his thoughts. _'Chet…'_ Theo never really liked The Plant. But he knew that being the safety supervisor was Chet's more or less dream. He was always trying (and usually succeeding) in keeping everyone safe. So much so that he was being considered for 'The Council'. Chet himself might not know, or perhaps he did and never said anything…but Theo knew it was one of the highest positions you could reach. As a snail anyways… Theo decided he would try and apologize before anything else happened.

"Chet. I'm so sorry." He said sincerely, he hadn't honestly thought that trying to teach the small human a lesson would end up this badly. Heck, he was lucky he hadn't killed anybody.

"You have to believe me, I didn't mean for this to…-" He tried again before Chet interrupted him,

"All my life…Heh…Aaaall my life, I've defended you. COVERED for you, stood up for you, APOLOGIZED for you…And for what!"

"I-" Theo tried again,

"NO!" Chet interrupted, "Just…just let me finish…I've done so much for you; Theo…Is this what I get in return? To be dragged down with you on your 'sinking ship'?" Chet used his eye sockets to make quotes in the air, as Theo flinched. Chet looked so sad…so, defeated… is this what he had done? He would have rather found out that he had killed somesnail then to see his big, smart, more cool headed brother look so sad, so, disappointed…with him. Theo backed up slowly when Chet began to crawl slowly towards him, he hadn't even noticed, nor did he catch most of what he said, just a little of the last sentence.

"-on the S.S. Theo! Aye-aye, Captain!" he spat out sarcastically while saluting with one eye socket. "Sign me up!" He looked at Chet sadly, he knew it was his fault, and he had known that Chet was close to blowing up before…he just miss-calculated the 'how soon' part. So, Theo decided he would try again, it didn't matter how long it took him, he would make it up…truly he would.

"I'm so sorry." He said again,

"What is WRONG with you?!" Chet asked him incredulously. Now every other snail knows that Theo was usually very quiet, unless it involves cars, racing or otherwise something he really, REALLY likes. But at that moment he realized that he hadn't told Chet what had happened to him at the 101. _'Now's my chance!'_ Theo thought to himself, _'Maybe if I tell him what happened he'll understand!'_ with that thought in mind, Theo attempted to tell Chet what happened,

"I don't know! All I know is, the other night, I'm standing above the 101, and all of a sudden…-"

"NO! It was a rhetorical question!" Chet yells at him in front of his face before backing off, _'Perhaps not…'_ Theo thought to himself,

"I-I just can't do this anymore Theo…" he hears Chet sniff. And Theo watches as Chet turns his shell to him. _'That hurts…'_ he thinks sadly, _'Chet's never before turned his shell to me…'_ And in truth, Chet never had, not even when he had the opportunity to do so. Theo had this sort of odd sinking feeling in his stomach as Chet continued to speak,

"I want you to be happy…and if this-" Chet gestured around to the destruction that was 'The Plant,' with his left eye socket, "is how your happy…then I won't stop you…but…I won't join you in it either…" he trailed off, Theo was hoping that this was going where he thought it was going,

"Chet…" He called after him, _'Please don't leave me…'_

"No, just no…" Chet mumbled, "Theo I-I don't really want to see or talk to you right now…just…give me some-"

**CAW! CAW! **

'_Oh no…'_ Theo thought, unknowingly mirroring his brother's thoughts as well. _'Crows!'_ Before Theo could so much as scream the unwanted word, his brother, his ONLY family left, was being carried away, farther, and farther away… _'No…Not Chet…please not him too…'_ Theo only thought for a few seconds, no more than 3. But it was enough. For what he will never know, as in that moment no one would truly take into account 3 small little seconds of time.

**Another**** moment is here****…****this is a page brea****k…** (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻ **Enjoy****…**

**Theo POV**

'_This could not be happening. This can't be happening. It just can't be…'_ These were Theo's only thoughts at the moment. _'Why couldn't it be me? Why not me?'_ Theo had somehow, all over again, started that wired speeding thing where he swears he .like. . It was ridiculous! Snails aren't cars! He knows that now…But, then why did he sound like one…? He wished he was normal…just plain ol' Theo. Nothing more…Don't get him wrong…he was thankful that because he was so speedy, and…car like, he was able to catch up to the crows and all…but because he WAS speedy…his brother was hurt. How could he have known that knocking him out of the crow's beak was going to throw him hard enough towards the ground that he cracked his shell? How?! Theo just wished that he hadn't taken him so long to get to him. If he had-had just five more seconds…maybe he could have knocked him out of the air instead…

"Don't worry Chet…I'll get us home! And you'll get fixed right back up okay?" Theo talked to his unconscious brother, "Just you wait…" Theo looked around the rather desolate parking area to find somewhere safe for his brother to stay. Just for a little, only so he could look for some kind of caring box or container so he could take Chet home. He had just now thought of putting Chet under the food truck when-**CLANK!**

"Well, well, well. _Buenas noches_, little _amigos_." The man laughs happily, as he uses his hat to pick up the unconscious Chet and a stunned Theo. "This must be my lucky day." The man seems to tell the snails, as he walks towards the food truck and places them on the cars dashboard after getting in. Theo flinches when the load sound of the door closing makes Chet groan, and he wishes that the man would just leave them alone. The man, then uses his cell phone to call someone and simply says,

"_Hola_. Its Tito." Tito-it looked like the man's name was- looks down at them and says,

"Hey, tell everyone-I'm bringing it." He nodded as he says this. _'I'm bringing it?'_ Theo thinks to himself as the man-Tito, it was Tito he had to remember,- What was the man bringing? He hoped it wasn't them and it was just something else he had done while not in the food truck. Tito he remembers starts the truck, and Theo gets as close to Chet as he can to try and stop the cars vibrations from making Chet feel worse. The man-Tito, he corrects himself, even though Theo himself sees no actual point in doing so, turns on the radio and pulls out of the parking lot they were in to drive who knows where. Theo wonders if he'll be able to get out of this one alive along with his brother. After all…Crows were one thing, and small humans were another, but big adult humans might do things differently, this man-Tito-ah who cares what his name was anyways? Might decide he and his brother made good escargot! Theo decided he would wait a bit longer to see where this man was taking him and his brother. He could work with whatever was there first.

…

…**.…**

…

Theo didn't know how he did so, but it appears he had dosed off for a few minutes. The Man, as he would now call him. Was just barley taking them both off of the food truck. _'At least The Man was kind enough to flip the cup right side up so Chet didn't fall out…'_ Theo thought as he tried to take a look at his surroundings. There was a food place with the same logo as the food truck, an Auto body and a 'Hobby' place. Theo made sure to remember that the way the car came in from was from the right of the food place. That meant he and Chet would have to go left from the food place to go in the general direction of wherever they were now, to get to where they were before.

"Agh…" Theo heard from beside him, Theo turned quickly to look at his brother and found him shivering slightly.

"CHET!" he yelled worriedly, "Chet if you can hear me I'll make sure to get you some help…okay? Just hang in there, and don't go anywhere towards 'the light' okay?" Theo tried to joke lightly. Even though all he wanted to do was hide in his shell. _'Chet…'_ Theo looked up towards the man and then around himself as he heard distant talking, Theo noticed that they were being carried into the Auto Body shop._ 'At least it's not the restaurant.'_ Theo thought sarcastically, _'It can't be worse…I hope.'_ As he thought this, The Man entered the Auto Body shop and Theo had to blink once or twice so his eyes could adjust, there were light up ahead and it looked like some people were standing in a line waiting for The Man. _'About 8 people…'_ Theo thought to himself. Just as he finished this thought The Man spoke to the adult humans gathered there,

"Somebody better call the cops, cause' I'm about to make a killing!" the man laughs. Theo felt his blood run cold-er. Perhaps it was best that Theo get himself and his brother out of there. Before Theo could even attempt to formulate a plan, some small adult lady human pulled the cup and along with it them to her, she laughed and said,

"HA! Whiplash is going to eat them up!" '_Whiplash?' _Theo though, _'who?'_

"It's going to be a slaughter." An elder-like adult said,

"Mm-humm, Dead meat." A younger woman stated.

Theo was beginning to freak out; all he wanted was to help Chet! Was that too much to ask!? The Man passed all those terrible adult humans, and then followed by dropping him and his brother on an odd auto body lift that was styled like a racing track. Theo could see freedom just beyond the humans; if he could just get themselves over there…He was startled from his musings when the Younger Woman threw some kind of…water? On to the race track wannabe, then the Older Man came and placed a…a-a snail? Next to him, he-for he was defiantly more male, was a dark gray almost black color he seemed to have something that looked like an engine where his shell used to be. _'Doesn't he just look haughty?'_ Theo thought to himself sarcastically.

"A little far from home, aren't you…garden snail?" The dark older snail nearly sneers at him. _'I always disliked snails like him.'_ Theo thought, before he decided on blocking the others view of his brother. _'No need for him to see my brother so weak.'_ Theo tried to justify his own actions, in order to block his growing worry. Perhaps it wasn't the best of moves as another snail was placed next to his brother's side, and laughed rather manically or was that menacingly? Before he –for this one was also a male- says,

"Hey! I think we got a crier here." The medium blue snail eyes him. Theo meanwhile, tries not to shiver, while another much, MUCH, bigger snail was placed where the previously dark older one was, and this one- also male- whoops and says:

"Let's do this!"

Another snail, of a red-ish color- female- if he's right, yells out,

"I got this one! I GOT this one!" Theo thinks he sees her chewing…bubblegum? He's not too sure what to think of this one. And finally, (at least he thinks so, for there was no more room on the track) a snail that almost matched Chet's color but with a pink tinge was placed onto the track, he didn't glance his way and all he said was,

"Yhea! Yhea, yhea!-this ones on me!"

What happened next was the strangest moment in Theo's life by far…they were all acting like-like cars! With engines and all! _'This must be how the other snails saw me.'_ Theo realized, _'like a crazy snail…'_ He was snapped out of his 'self-discovery' process by the man yelling,

"GO!"

And like the signal it is, the other snails took off, or at least, they would have…should they not have been you know…snails! Theo right now thought they were all crazy, and if they wouldn't listen to him…then they would listen to his speed. With that in mind Theo turned around slightly to look at his brother, whom was still unconscious. _'He's been like that for so long…'_ Theo thought worriedly,

"Don't worry Chet" he whispered, "I'll be right back, and this time…they'll listen." With determination, Theo revved once more. He was determined to win this, but not for himself… for Chet.

***READ MEEE!***

**A/N: This was relatively long. Part 2 will be up in about a week or so, as I am going to college. Review and tell me if you love, hate it? **

**Or maybe you have a prompt for me? Or a short story you want me to write? Review and send it in! I am writing to grow the community after all. :D**


	2. Ch 2: The Crew

Alternate Dimensions

A Turbo FanFiction

**Disclaimer: If I owned Turbo that would make me a snail, and also….his mother. DUN! DUNN! DUNNN! (O-O)**

**A/N:** I honestly think the Turbo community is too small. So! I will now begin writing Turbo stories. Each chapter is going to be 1 or more K. And each is its own story unless stated otherwise. Like so- Part 1 of Blah. Would mean it is part of the same one and thus grouped together. I'll also state if it's a new story.

With that said, here is the main summery...

**M/S:** An alternate time, place or 'world' brought about by a different choice in circumstance made by someone or something. That is one way to bring about an Alternate Dimension.

**Chapter Summery set in Movie Verse: ****Chet decided enough was enough. He had made it his job to watch and take care of Theo. But he wasn't about to let himself be dragged down with him...Not anymore.**

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**Noises/Unknown**

_**An alternate end.**_

_**Part 2 of 3**_

_RECAP_

"_GO!" _

_And like the signal it is, the other snails took off, or at least, they would have…should they not have been you know…snails! Theo right now thought they were all crazy, and if they wouldn't listen to him…then they would listen to his speed. With that in mind, Theo turned around slightly to look at his brother, whom was still unconscious. 'He's been like that for so long…' Theo thought worriedly,_

"_Don't worry Chet" he whispered, "I'll be right back, and this time…they'll listen." With determination, Theo revved once more. He was determined to win this, but not for himself…for Chet._

**Theo POV**

Theo revved, and distantly he heard the Small Old Woman say,

"Look! Taco man bring dead snails!" Theo didn't like that. And it wasn't just because his brother might or might not be dying, but also because The Man reminded him of well…him! He would show them, he would show both the snails and the other humans that he wasn't someone you could push over and leave for compose. He would also show them that The Man wasn't one to be made fun of. At least…not in his presence. Theo met The Man's eyes and revved much louder than before, and he knew The Man heard when he gasped. Now, Theo took off. It was such a wonderful feeling! And though he knew that it was these same powers that got him and his brother into the mess they were in right then…he also couldn't help but see these as an opportunity, for what…Theo still didn't know. Before he knew it he was off the fake track and passed the humans. _'I'm free!'_ Theo thought to himself, _'finally…'_ it only took him a second to realize that Chet was still inside with the crazy snails and terrible humans. Once noticing this, he tried to control his movements enough to turn and make his way back. While he was speeding in the general direction of the Auto body shop, he saw the snails from before make their way down to the pavement bellow the 'race track'. _'Time to show them what's REAL speed.'_ Theo thought a little vindictively. As he grew closer, he saw the Younger Woman pull The Man, out of his way. He wouldn't have cared either way; this was, after all, for his brother. Smirking, Theo began to stop as he created a large spiral right in front of the other snails' view. He rather liked the spiral; it had left a trial of glowing blue light and some smoke. From up front he heard through his panting The Man said something that sounded like,

"_Santa Maria!_"

Theo didn't know all too well what that meant…but he did know that what he had done was probably going to be seen as 'awe inspiring.'

"What did you say your name was again?" Theo turned around and saw that it was the slightly pink-ish green snail that had asked him. And close behind him were the other snails. Theo himself was more worried about getting Chet some assistance, so he just revved, and blasted threw them right on back to the fake track. He knew it was rude, and when his brother woke up, he also knew he wouldn't be all too please to find that out. Theo distantly heard a 'hey!' from the one he assumed was the dark one, not that he cared, once again.

Now on top of the track Theo continuously made circles around Chet's form, and every turn he did The Man grew closer and closer. _'Almost here…Come on!'_ Theo mentally urged, _'Just a wee bit more…there!_' The man was right in front of him,

"_Que pasa_ little _amigo_?" The Man questioned happily, "Whose-Oh…" Theo saw the man trial off when he saw his brothers cracked shell, "H-hey ah…Paz…somebody?" The Man stammers and looks back, "I think little _amigo's_ friend is, ah…hurt." Theo, found himself seeing the world sideways all of a sudden. And he had no idea how that happened, _'I'm just tired…'_ Theo thought sluggishly (no pun intended). Much more distantly, he could hear someone say to take Chet somewhere where they could help him better. And now someone else was calling him kid. Couldn't they see he was tired? _'Just a small rest…'_ he thought, _'nothing too long…'_ with this thought, Theo surrendered himself to the warm darkness and fell asleep, at least now he knew that Chet was going to get some help…

**The Crew POV**

On their way up to the track, The Crew members were all thinking on their own. For once Whiplash wasn't telling them to do something or train more to best this 'new' kid. SkidMark wasn't saying something or the other about supernatural creatures. SmoothMove wasn't making beats; WhiteShadow seemed to be very careful with his movements and wasn't saying anything loudly-or anything- at all for that matter. And Burn seems to have thrown away her bubblegum. Every snail was off in their own thoughts, and it would remain like that until they knew their leader would talk to them and tell them it was okay to approach this new 'kid'.

**Whiplash** wasn't all too sure what to make of the kid. He had looked like he wasn't going to be much of a challenge. He didn't seem like he was strong willed, or very fast at all. Heck, he looked no younger then SkidMark! If he were to go by "human" years he doesn't seem older then maybe sixteen, at the least, eighteen at the most! And though SkidMark was technically 'fifteen' he did tend to act like a 11 year old child… Whiplash knew that SkidMark was one, at hart and mind, much like WhiteShadow. But at least he himself knew what was what...most of the time anyways... And a snail with super speed was defiantly not in his 'what is what' list. Perhaps he should have a word with him…Just to make sure that he wasn't any danger to his crew or otherwise connected to HIM.

**SmoothMove**, much like Whiplash was in a small dilemma. The kid had some wicked speed on him, and for all he knew he was radioactive! All Smooth had to do was approach the new kid and ask some questions. he would make sure to ask Whiplash first and then wait for him to give the 'go ahead'. For now though…the kid seemed alright...except for blowing of his question earlier, that is. SmoothMove would keep his opinion to himself until he knew how the kid actually was. In personality, character and mind.

**WhiteShadow** thought the kid was cool. He was hoping the kid's speed was contagious! How awesome would that be! It almost made him want to dance around! Except…he wasn't all too sure he was a nice snail…it's not like he said hello, or even talked to any of them…WhiteShadow hoped he was. Maybe if he talked to him in a quite-er voice he would talk back to him too?

**Burn** thought it was kind of cool to have super speed…she wished she had some of her own super power like that. Wouldn't that have been helpful before! Well…she had been so awed (as much as she didn't want to admit it…) by the speed, she had accidentally let her gum fall out! She needed to go get another piece soon…As for the kid…She would wait and see, to her it seemed Whiplash had found the 'perfect' apprentice. She wondered if he would give the kid a chance first…

**SkidMark **was positive the new kid was an alien-robot hybrid! '_I just know he is!_ Skid thought to himself, _'Now all I have to do is convince everyone else that he is…'_ Skid knew that everyone was growing tired of his whole 'extra-terrestrials' thing. But he knew that there were some! He had met some himself! And…even if the kid wasn't an alien-hybrid…He looked, and acted weird like him…maybe…maybe they could be friends?

**The moment is here…this is a page break…** (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻ **Enjoy…**

**The Crew POV**

**Burn** hurried as much as she possibly could when she heard their leader shout. Now don't get things confused, Whiplash was one to shout anyways, (usually orders) but this was more of a- "OH NO!" kind of shout, and not a-"GET BACK ON THE TRACK!" sort of shout. Either way, Burn wasn't about to be the last to see what was wrong, nor the last to help.

**SmoothMove **was rightfully worried. He was just a couple small snail steps behind Burn when he heard Whiplash shout. Smooth wanted to know what had happened, but…he didn't want to leave the younger (and a little slow on the up-take) team members (that were behind them), without some sort of vigilance…Smooth made up his mind. He would slow down some, just so the others would catch up. After all…he could always ask their leader what happened anyways.

**SkidMark **was going to have a panic attack if he didn't find out what was happening up front! Their leader never shouts for nothing after all! What if he was being abducted right in front of them and he couldn't ward them away since he was so far behind!? Then where would he go? No one else has ever been this kind to him. These snails were his family! SkidMark decided he would just have to pass SmoothMove. _'Just like a race…'_ he told himself, _'Just…like…a…race…'_

**WhiteShadow** was sooo hungry! He really wanted to know if it was time for after-dinner, dinner! Another whole tomato would be great! But WhiteShadow had heard Whiplash shout something…Maybe he was hungry too? On the other hand…it could have been an order to speed up. WhiteShadow wouldn't know…he was much too far behind to hear what their leader had said. Nonetheless, WhiteShadow would hurry as much as he could. Maybe it was time for after-dinner, dinner!

**Whiplash** nearly lost his cool, (key word _nearly_), he did on the other hand-er-snail, shout a bit too loudly. He knew his crew was going to try and catch up to him because of that. Now…Whiplash could think of a view options right off the bat… He could tell his team to stay away from the obviously crazy snail doing circles in front of him. OR- he could shout at the kid and see if he would calm the heck down and explain himself, (and his powers)…They sounded like good ideas. But…those ideas wouldn't really keep his crew away from the snail…after all, they were ALL very curious as to who or what the snail-if he even was a snail-was. As Whiplash tried to figure out what to do exactly, (for both the benefit and safety of his crew) and to satisfy the curiosity he himself had. He overheard what the friend of his human pet said. Though most of what was said was in the background of his mind, something stood out enough to worry him, YES worry HIM. And it was this small sentence the Big one said: _"I think little _amigo's_ friend is, ah…hurt."_ That small sentence had Whiplash nearly give himself whiplash. He turned his head so quickly towards to the crazy kid he was sure he did give himself just a bit of his name to his neck. That was when he gave the shout. Really, it wasn't anything to odd of him. He had shouted a bit ago to the team to "Pick up the pace." But that was then…Now; when he saw the kid tip sideways…he couldn't just sit tight. He called out,

"Hey! Hey kid!" Whiplash wasn't too sure he was heard, not even when he closed in the distance and asked the kid of he was 'all right.' Nope, _nada_, as The Big One sometimes says when there's no there humans around the Plaza, there was no response from the kid. If Whiplash wasn't well…Whiplash, he might have assumed the kid was ill, or hurt just like the other apparently was. But, he was Whiplash and he knew when someone collapsed from other injuries. The kid here had simply collapsed from exhaustion, he could tell now that he was up close.

"Hey Whiplash!" he heard Smooth call from further away.

"What happened?" Burn panted as she finished the sentence. Whiplash on a side note made sure to train up his crew more as he noticed everyone else coming up behind him and now Burn, were all dead tired and panting. Whiplash to answer everyone's question was to say the truth,

"The kid has collapsed because he's exhausted."

"Yha…?" Smooth replied, "Well…I'm…about…to collapse…too." He said as he closed his eyes and took a breath. Whiplash saw everyone nod behind SmoothMove, who had made his way back up to the front. Noticing everyone taking a break…Whiplash decided to use this presented opportunity to say some very important things, and maybe some less important things as well.

"I do believe you're all out of shape." He stated first, "And-" here he paused as everyone groaned, "We will have to get up early tomorrow and go a few laps at The Course." Everyone groaned even loader.

"But first." He continued, and he watched as everyone perked up a little, "First, we need to get this kid-" He moved from his crews view of the unconscious kid, and now missing brother (he was carried away by The Big One earlier), "And take him to the Den so he can properly rest. His friend is hurt-" Whiplash didn't even have a chance to finish his sentence because everyone decided at that EXACT moment to shout simultaneously.

"What!?"

"Whose hurt?"

"There was another snail here, is it an alien-robot too!?"

"WhiteShadow!" Here everyone glanced at said snail oddly, before ignoring it entirely. Sighing, Whiplash told them what he had overheard, and what the other snail looked like-more or less.

"-I wasn't given the chance to see the other snail to well, he was purple though." Whiplash finished.

"Purple?" SmoothMove asked confusedly,

"Purple is a color. You know…like grapes or like the sweet rocks called Jelly Beans?" Burn said as she looked at Smooth oddly, "Ya' know…like the PURPLE one that's YOUR favorite flavor?" _'at the moment…'_ she thought privately. Here, smooth glared slightly at Burn, before saying rather pointedly,

"I KNOW what the color purple is, Burn. What I don't know or don't understand is how I missed a purple snail on the track earlier."

"Oh…" Burn turned a slightly darker shade of her color,

"It's alright, I just want to crash for the night." Smooth put in before anything potentially explosive could happen. Either way, Burn wasn't one to apologize, but it was usually okay, her darkening color always indicated if she was sorry anyways. One just had to know how to read it.

"Whatever…" Burn said, as she turned back to face their leader, he was being awfully quite for being right in front of a potential team argument. He never lets one brake out because it could, 'stunt team growth' or whatever.

"Um…hey? Ah- Whiplash?" Here everyone turned around to face SkidMark,

"Can we go back to the Den now? I-I think the ali-ah…kid is going to be too tired to move himself sooo…" SkidMark trailed off, unsure if they would pay him any mind or not. Whiplash, decide there had been enough standing around.

"Skid's right," Whiplash said, and he noticed how SkidMark brightened up a little. "If we want to get to the Den. We need to get movin' or no one will get any good rest tonight." Whiplash thought for a moment when a sudden plan popped into his head, it could work. Plus, he decided it would be better to get everyone home faster, as traveling together would inadvertently slow everyone down with the kid still being unconscious and all.

"All right everyone, here's the plan." Whiplash savored a small moment of accomplishment when everyone dropped their side conversations to pay complete and utter attention to him. They weren't always so inattentive…perhaps they were just tired…Whiplash decided that since everyone's attention was on him, he could go ahead and give out the plan.

"Burn you and Skid here take the back way to the Den, and make a temporary bed for the kid. Also, see if there is any food left, he may be hungry when he wakes up." Whiplash used his tail (or foot if you prefer) to point at the kid.

"Got it!" SkidMark jumped enthusiastically,

"Alright." Burn replied as she gave Skid the 'race you there' eye stare, before they both jumped off the track and used their parachutes to glide both down and as far as they could.

"Smooth. WhiteShadow." Whiplash said after the other two had gone out of his sight.

"Yha?" SmoothMove asked,

"Yes?" White shadow asked as well.

"WhiteShadow, you're going to carry the kid, alright." Whiplash stated, "SmoothMove will help me hoist and secure him to you." He finished.

"ALL-sorry-alright!" WhiteShadow said happily,

"Smooth?" Whiplash asked,

"I'm on it." SmoothMove said as he moved to help Whiplash with the kid.

"He sure is a heavy sleeper." Smooth grunted as he helped his leader with the kid, "And heavy too…" he finished.

"That he is…" Whiplash said as he finished securing the kid so he wouldn't fall off of WhiteShadow's back. "How are you holding up WhiteShadow?" SmoothMove asked.

WhiteShadow's answer was to scream,

"WhiteShadow!" as he too jumped off the track and used his parachute.

"Smooth!" Whiplash barked at the only remaining Crew member.

"On it!" SmoothMove replied in a hurry as he used his parachute to go after the misdirection-ed WhiteShadow. Meanwhile, still at the top of the track, or better said, what was LEFT of the track after the kid sped through, and blasted a good portion of it off of the table it was on. Whiplash had to remember to tell his Crew to remember, that until they had a destination it was never wise to go anywhere. Unless death was where you were…Thinking such thoughts led Whiplash to sigh. What a day it had been... _'It could be worse.'_ Was something Whiplash often thought, _'Much, much worse…'_ After all…he could still be with HIM. Doing his best to ignore his thoughts, Whiplash used his own parachute to get to where he spotted SmoothMove telling something to WhiteShadow. It was nice to have so many members in the Crew, and really, Whiplash wouldn't have it any other way.

***READ ME!***

**A/N:** Here is chapter 2! I hope it was more or less alright! And remember! Don't forget to review! Even if all you put is a face, like so - **:D**

Even that counts to me. (And it's easy to show how you feel about the story chapter!)

I may have to make this a 4 to 5 chapter thing! Jeez I thought it could be a 2 chapter story… sigh, college takes up LOTS of free time…oh-well, Got to go!

…..

…..

…..

..

**REVIEW! **


End file.
